Apologies
by A fan of zelda
Summary: This story is now complete: After the eventful battle against Windblight Ganon atop Vah Medoh, Revali has a meaningful talk with Link.
1. Chapter 1

I got to the Flight Range with Teba and picked up the Falcon Bow from the chest I was gifted.

I then went to Teba and told him that I was ready. After he handed me 20 bomb arrows, we set off to begin our attack on Vah Medoh and stop it from terrorizing the people of Rito Village.

With my Snowquill armour on and Falcon Bow on hand, Teba went over the plan with me one more time and after that, we set off.

Teba continued to distract the sentries that made Medoh's barrier, and I shot at them with my bomb arrows.

After all the cannon's were shot, I went on to board Vah Medoh alone. After scanning my Shekah Slate, and getting fast travel to Medoh, a voice cut through the silence

 _Well know, I've seen that face before.._

I looked around to find the source of it, but could not find it anywhere. The voice kept speaking to me.

 _I had a feeling that you would show up eventually. But making me wait a hundred years is a bit… indulgent._

Something stirred in the back of my mind, and I realized who the voice belonged to. It belonged to someone I had very recently recovered a memory of.

 _Your here to rest control of Medoh away from Ganon, correct._

Revali.

 _If so, the first thing you are going to need is a map._

I listened in has he told me the instructions

 _That Guidance Stone has the information for the layout of the Divine Beast._

I looked inside, and saw it at the very head of Medoh. Revali's usual cocky tone came afterword.

 _Can you make it there?_

I reconnected the Sheikah Slate on my hip and ran into Medoh, ready to get everything over with.

I used Magnesis to move one of the metal blocks and battled a guardian and got to the Guidance stone very quickly. I put the slate in and Revali instructed me as to where each of the terminal were on the map.

As I completed each of the provided puzzles, Revali's tones went from that of distaste to those of slight encouragement.

The inevitable moment was soon approaching and I stood at the terminal. I was nervous about this one as I looked around the battlefield and noticed its it's small size.

 _Don't worry Link. I believe in you. You are quite an admirable fighter. I know you will succeed._

I have heard those words before, but hearing them come from Revali was quite a shock. With this new found confidence, I put the slate up to the terminal, prepared for what would happen next.

The malice exploded from the terminal and blue energy began to form the foe I needed to defeat.

 _That thing is one of Ganon's own and it plays dirty. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you must avenge me Link._

And with that, I charged into battle. This was the final blight that I needed to deal with, so it was going to be the hardest of them all to deal with. However, I had all the champion's abilities to help aid me.

I had already used 2 of my Urbosa's Fury before the battle, and it wouldn't recharge until they were all used up, so I had to play it smart. My protection would also be useless because it wouldn't protect me from the blight's attacks, so I didn't have the most to work with.

With all me weapons ready, I charged on. The blight though tornados down at me which I had to dodge. I used the gusts of wind on the wings of Medoh when ever I could to get shots on the blight.

He had been hitting me a few times and it was starting to take a toll on me. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up the fight.

He was almost at half health, and I knew that a bomb arrow was going to be all that I needed to do it.

I got high up on the updraft and was about to pull out the weapon when I felt heat just above me. I looked up and saw a hole rip through the paraglider, and I was sent plummeting to Medoh's wing below.

 _Link!_


	2. Chapter 2

I was falling to my death, and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt a moment on pain as I collided with the stone surface. I felt a moment of pain and then the spotting feeling of bubbles tickling my skin.

I saw Mipha's spirit come and te me it was her pleasure. I felt all better and even a bit stronger. I was ready.

 _Are you alright?_

"Doing swell," I mumbled

 _I heard that_

"Crap"

I shot him with an arrow while I was on the ground. He teleported away and reappeared above the terminal.

4 small pods appeared from behind Windblight, and they proceeded to change me around. I was taking the shots as best as I could, taking out the pods as well.

I estimated that Windblight was an arrow shot or two away from being defeated. All that I needed was a perfect opening.

I would have loved to get up high and get a slow- motion arrow shot, but my paraglider was utterly destroyed, so that was out of the question. I also had used my last furry earlier in the battle, so that would be unusable.

It took some time to find a spot, but I did find one eventually. I used my only ancient arrow available and set my sights on the blight's eye. I took a deep breath and saw in the corner of my eye a pod that must of been set out to find me.

I let the arrow fly, but I never found out if it made contact with it's target or not, because the moment the arrow left the bow, the pod collided with my right arm.


	3. Chapter 3

The pain I felt was unbearable. It tore through muscle and bone, shattering it in a moment's notice. I lost my balance and I hadn't realized how close I was to the edge of Medoh's wing until it was too late.

I was sent plummeting to my doom on top of Rito Village. I had no guarantee that the shot had been made, but when looking back up to Medoh, I saw the purple hue turned orange, meaning that the infecting malice has been dispatched of.

I smiled knowing this. I had completed a major part of my task. I freed the Divine Beasts from Ganon's control. The last thing I saw before everything went dark was the stone perch above Rito Village.

All I saw was a faint light at the end of song tunnel. Unknowing what was going to happen next, I decided to follow my gut and head towards it.

The light was so bright, it felt as though it would hurt my eyes. Blinding me even, but I still traveled onwards through it.

Some time later, the light stopped and I was in an old building. It seemed as though it could collapse at any moment.

There in a carriage made of green sat a single infant that seemed to look a lot like myself. It dawned on me that in fact, it was me. I looked around and saw the still body of a figure that gave owned many feminine features. That must have been my mother.

A moment later a man burst open the door. I assumed that he was my father. "It's going to be okay. Everything is fine Link. I've got you."

The next vision I had was when I was 5. I visited Zora's Domain with my father and a few other members of the Royal Guard.

It was were I first met Mipha. We spent the days together and I made friends with other Zoras. Before I knew it, I needed to leave.

"..n."

I was at Hyrule Castle when I assumed to be about 10 years old. I was gifted a folded flag.of Hyrule Kingdom. It was to say that my father died in battle. I showed no sadness on the outside, but I saw pain in my eyes. Sorrow.

"..nk"

The next thing to appear was earning my Royal Guards uniform. I was the youngest to earn my ranks at the age of 12.

"L.nk"

All of a sudden I appeared in the Lost Woods with many people around me. The King, Zelda, the candidates for the Champions, along with most of the Royal Guard was there as my hands gripped the hilt and I pulled with all my might.

The sword was removed from the stone and everyone applauded. I was given a hilt and was then on identified as the chosen Hero of Hyrule.

"Link"

More and more memories came flooding in. All the memories I found using the album on my Sheikah Slate.

"LINK!"


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, my back was aching, and I assumed it was on the stone surface I had decided to sleep on for one reason or another.

I saw Revali's figure standing in front of me. "Looks like the hero finally decided to wake up from his little nap."

"Pleasure to see you to Revali. Although what in Hylia happened."

"Fun little adventure you must of had to get you here wasn't it."

I just looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Your dead"

My face was in shock in so many ways. What in the world was going on. I needed someone to give me answers I so desperately needed.

"Although I must say that you made a good final shot against your foe. You were able to defeat him in the end."

Revali lowered his wing and helped me get up.

"That was impressive for you to make that shot, but I will say that you continuing to use the same strategy over and over, the blight caught on to what you were doing. Without your paraglider, you couldn't do your damage nearly as easily. Luckily this fell off your waist before you went plummeting."

He handed me the damaged, albeit still functional slate. I put it up to the terminal which in the end, gave Revali back the control of the Divine Beast.

With Medoh back under his control. He steered it to the rock perch above Rito Village

With Medoh's laser trained on Hyrule Castle, there was nothing left for us to do.

"Now what do we do about Ganon?" Revali asked.

I simply shrugged my shoulders because I had no idea what to do next

 _Link. There is only a single thing that you could possibly do to. But it would force you and the other champions to be trapped in this land forever. If all of you fallen champions use every last bit of power, a long without the power of the Divine Beasts, it may just be enough to seal Ganon away._

"You hearing voices there Link?" Revali asked, although I was unsure of whether or not he was being snarky or sincere.

"Actually, yes I was"

His face was filled with shock, but at the same time he expected it

"It was Zelda. She said that there is a chance for Ganon to be sealed away. If all 5 of us Champions is every bit of our power, along with those of the Divine Beasts, we may just be able to seal away the Calamity. The only issue is that we would be trapped in this world forever."

"Well, what would the hero do. Would he care about his afterlife, or would he save the lives of many others?"

"I think I know what a hero would do"

"Then you know what to do"

"Yeah. Thanks Revali."

"Anytime"

We both sat upon Medoh's beak as she looked to Hyrule Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Revali POV

Revali looked upon the Hylian Champion as he went through the journey that all took on their way here.

 _He fought quite well, and it was quite impressive that he was able to get his last shot down in time._

The were so many things that the deceased Rito champion wished to say to the fallen knight.

He wanted to apologize for the way that he treated him, and wanted to hopefully have a new start. One where he could be a friend and not a rival.

Friendly competition could still happen if the hero could find it in his wishes to partake in such activity.

However, first he had to get the courage to speak to the Hylian.

 _Farore lend me your strength. Maybe I will start to apologize when he wakes up._

No, he quickly cut himself off bitterly

 _He will have so many questions, adding that on will not be the best decision to make. Perhaps one day._

He gazed upon the deceased Champion and noticed how his eyes fluttered.

 _He's going through the memory phase now. I probably should try calling him back to it now._

The Rito stood over the spirit of the fallen champion as he called his name. After many unsuccessful attempts, he ended up yelling his name.

He tried to formulate an apology, but nothing could be found. After coming up with nothing, he decided to have some of his usual tone, but not as heavy. More jokingly.

As they sat on the beak of Medoh, the Rito Champion wandered back to his thoughts.

 _Once the Calamity is sealed away, I will tell him. Have all the Champions as witness, of need be, but he would do it._

Revali knew that if he would not do it for himself, to release the guilt he had hidden away a long time ago, he would do it for the boy. The boy who he so wrongly treated so many moons ago.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, so we have gone over the plan. How do you have these meetings with the other Champions?"

"Every Sunday at noon, we sit on top of our beasts and Daruk calls these meetings to order. Its surprising really that you can see each other given how far away everyone is"

"Do you think that they know I'm here, you know, dead and all"

"I don't know"

"Well, I guess we will find out"

"How do these meetings tend to go"

"Well after Daruk calls the meeting to order, as of late, we all talk about the progress you have made on your journey and they give me crap about you. Hold on, that gives me an idea."

"What is it?"

"Hide in Medoh, somewhere that you can't be seen, until you know its it's your entrance, and trust me you will know when."

"Okay I have an idea, just tell me when I should go hide"

"Okay"

"After introductions and other things of that are made, then we will talk with the others about the plan, assuming Zelda hasn't told the others, and we will know if they will or not, because it will be the first question asked."

"Sounds good then."

After me and Revali finished the conversation, we went inside Medoh and made small talk. I was somewhat nervous about how things would go down, and hoped the others would respect what I thought would be the best option for the plan.

"If I tell crap about you, I don't mean anything about it, alright?"

I nodded my head, acknowledging his words, wondering why he said it, but I would find out soon enough.

When Revali assumed it was 11:58, he made his way up to where he sat on Medoh, and I stayed in Medoh's cockpit.

When noon arrived, I heard Daruk's voice. "Welcome all do this next meeting and first meeting where the little guy freed the Divine Beasts, and we have regained our control!"

I heard both Urbosa and Mipha cheer and Revali tsked.

"Come on Feathers, you must at least be somewhat proud of what he did. You got back control of Medoh because of him. Give him credit where credit is due," Urbosa said.

Mipha spoke next. "Now all we have to do is wait for the moment that Link storms the castle and takes out the Calamity, then we will all be free."

"Yea, about that..." Revali spoke, "there has been a small complication regarding that. But I don't think I am the one who should talk about it."

Assuming this was my cue, I showed myself to the others, however, I knew guilt was plastered all over my face."

The other three Champions looked at ne quite shocked. Daruk was the first one to come out of it. "I need to figure something out, what the heck happened?"

I told them of the fight against Medoh as best as I could, trying to give as much detail as possible.

They all listened quietly while I told them of everything that had happened. After they all had assumed I was done talking, Urbosa spoke up. "Well, you tried your hardest, and you took him out in the end. That itself is a major accomplishment, and we are very proud of you for that. Now here is the thing, I have a question for you."

"And that is…"

"How the heck have neither you nor Revali tried to kill each other."

Revali smirked at this comment, but then nodded his head at ne, acknowledging me that I could answer.

"We are both already dead so we can't exactly kill each other…"

All the group gave a light hearted laugh to this comment.

"So we resorted to the second best option, friends."

"Wow." Urbosa said, taken back by what I had said. "I have heard many crazy things over this past century, but that, by far, has been the craziest."

"Indeed," Mipha spoke, "however, how are we to defeat the Calamity now."

"Agreed. No offense Link, but the hero is dead, he can't slay Ganon, so does that mean Bacon Breath wins?"

"No" Revali said determined.

"Although I admire your determination Feathe...Revali, Daruk is right."

"No, we can still beat him...Link?"

"Revali's right, it will cost us a lot, but it may just be enough to seal away the Calamity and free the princess."

"What do you mean that it will cost us alot"

"We won't be capable of choosing over to the next world. We will stay in this one forever."

"Its basically our futures against the rest of Hyrule's" Revali summed up

"Well, what do you think we should do Little Guy," Daruk asked.

"What we should do for the greater good"

The rest of the Champions nodded in unison at the idea.

"Let's do it, but it seems that our time together is almost up. If all goes to plan, we will do what needs to be done at our next meeting." Daruk said.

All the others nodded, including us, nodded as the others faded away from view, leaving just me and Revalu left.

"What was that?"

"We only have one hour each Sunday to talk. It's because 12-1 is the most religious hour in the week, different spirits who are trapped are able to see each other if they all meet at a certain point. Its It's actually quite complicated, and I'm not even sure of all of it, but its it's a concept at least."

I nodded, intrigued with this.

"Well, we have the plan"

"Yep, we should be free soon. As free as we can be, hopefully."

"Hopefully."

 ** _So its not the 3-5 chapter short story I thought it would be at the start. Oh well_**


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day. I ended up waking around 5 in the morning. As time went on, I learned my way around Medoh I could do it with my eyes closed and my hands behind my back.

I learned which parts were my private area, which parts were Revali's, and what we both were fine with sharing. Everyone needs some privacy.

Going out to where both Revali and I tended to hang out in the morning. When I didn't see him there, I knew he was sleeping in. It left me to mingle in my own thoughts.

 _So much has changed this past week and a half. I went to confront Medoh, I died, I found out that the Calamity could still be defeated, I learned and even partook in what my Champion friends have done for the last century, Revali and I no longer have any sort of rude behavior towards each other, and are now friends._

I can't wait until Urbosa hears about that one, no way she will let that fly off without at least a small tease.

Zelda's voice spoke to me, shaking me from my thoughts.

"...Link, so you all plan to strike today. Half-past noon, I will use my power, and you all use every part of yours. Because you use power normally untouched by spirits, you will be unable to crossover, however, you will be free to wander about our world, and not trapped to beasts. You should also be able to communicate with the others more often. I know that you all will succeed, and I can not wait."

Knowing that we would attack today, brought a not to my stomach. I could not worry about this, however, there was so much at stake, I could not worry.

"Sightseeing without me now aren't we?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Revali coming closer to me before sitting down next to me.

"You nervous about everything going on later, Link?"

"Yeah I am. I'm afraid I will screw up again like before and there will be no second chance."

"I believe in you. You are quite an admirable fighter. I know you will succeed."

Before I knew it, noon came around and the next meeting with the Champions had began.

"So what time are we going to strike against bacon breath?"

"Zelda talked to me earlier today, and she said that half past noon, she will do her part, and we will need to do ours as well."

"Sounds good to me"

Light jokes were made throughout the group of us as we waited for our time.

"It's still crazy that Link and Revali have yet to tear each other apart by this point. I am impressed."

"Thanks Urbosa"

"Gladly"

Soon our time had arrived and Zelda spoke to me again.

"Link, it is time. A very strong light should emerge from the castle. That is the sign, strike at that moment. It will feel like you are pushing out your entire being.

I will do my work then we should be able to deal him away."

"It's almost time. Watch the castle for a strong light. Then strike."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as we all eagerly looked to the castle, waiting for our moment.

Less than a minute later, the light shone from the castle, and it was time to strike.

"Now!"


	8. Chapter 8

I felt an unknown power crossing through my veins and it came out through my hands, straight inward to Hyrule Castle.

I opened my eyes and saw that the Divine Beasts had been activated and the Champions were doing the same thing I was. Even though this attack was powerful, I was unsure of how much longer it would hold up before I was completely winded.

It was exhausting me completely, and I was tiring at a threatening rate. I pressed on, however, for the future of Hyrule and all of us was stake.

A screeching sound was coming from the castle. It was deafening, but it was screams of pain from the Calamity. This made me happy and I even smiled, a rare occurrence, especially when I was in pain.

I pushed even harder now, knowing that our plan was working. More and more screams of pain followed, until all of a sudden everything stopped.

A blinding light started from the castle before engulfing all of Hyrule. All of a sudden, everything faded into white.

 _Link, you and the other Champions did it. You helped save all of Hyrule from the destruction of the Calamity._ _However, all of you paid the ultimate price. You will never be able to cross over and rest in peace. We are all thankful for the sacrifice all of you made._ _Even though you won't be able to cross over, you will be free to roam all of Hyrule. I soon will be unable to talk with you anymore, but I promise that I will take good care of Hyrule, and make sure no one ever forgets the duty the Champions of Hyrule did._ _Thank you Link. I hope we meet again one day. Goodbye Link._

With that conversation, the white light slowly faded back to color as Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa , Revali, King Rhoam and I all floating above Hyrule Castle as the Princess walked out the front gates of the Castle.

We all watched as the King ascended to the heavens as he crossed over. We all listened in as Zelda spoke to herself, and we assumed she was talking to us, though not directly.

"There is so much left to do in order to restore Hyrule to its former glory, but I promise to all of you, your sacrifice will not be forgotten. I shall promise you that.

So many lives were changed, so many lost, so I must be there, to help repair the wounds that will never be fully healed. I must make up for the mistakes in my past by making a better future for all of Hyrule. I am sorry for you guys, and I wish I could make it up to you. Goodbye for now."

And with that she walked off to her horse, leaving us 5 to look amongst ourselves.

Mipha was the first to cut the silence "We did it guys, we defeated Ganon once and for all. What do you want to do now?"

Revali responded to her. There is something I have wanted to say for quite some time now, and I want all of you to witness this.

All of us turned to him with a confused look on our faces. What did the Rito Champion want to say

…

Revali

Revali looked towards the Hylian Cham…, towards Link. All of their eyes locked on him as he tried to find the words.

Come on. You have been planning on how to say this for over 100 years. You should have an idea on what to say.

The Rito Champion was going to face his biggest fear right here, right now. He took a deep breath.

"Link…"

Link looked the fallen Rito straight in the eye as the other champions took turns locking eyes on the Rito and the Hylian.

"I'm…"

The Rito took a deep breath and gulped, as the gaze of the others felt stronger, more piercing than ever before.

"Sorry."

 ** _That ends the story. I am very happy with the way this turned out. I am also thinking about writing a sequel to this story, what do you guys think?_**

 ** _I am very happy that I was able to post thus final chapter before the start of the new school year._**

 ** _This story is over, and I am closing out. Goodbye: a fan of zelda_**


End file.
